


Just Tell Me You're Okay

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Explosions, Gen, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Lisa should be told, Mick Rory - Freeform, Mick is being a coward, Nightmares, Siblings, The Snart siblings, lisa snart - Freeform, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: Lisa Snart is consumed with worry for her brother.





	

Lisa Snart was plunged into complete darkness, she couldn’t even see her hand when she held it up in front of her face.

A blue speck of light appeared and quickly grew larger until the figure of a man could be seen. It was a figure she knew well.

She called out to him, “Lenny!” her voice was lost in the darkness. He did not turn in her direction.

The source of the light was coming from a bulky gun her brother was holding in his hand. His cold gun.

The light grew brighter, pulsing. Steam started to swirl around and Lisa got a bad feeling in her gut.

She started to run towards Leonard, she had to warm him, save him. It took her only a few seconds to realize that not matter how fast she ran, she didn’t get any closer.

“Lenny!” She called out again, but like last time he gave no indication that he had heard.

That was when the blue light gave one final pulse which ended in an explosion.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, first the gun burst apart with an icy blue fire. Lisa screamed her brothers name over and over as he was consumed in the blue explosion.

Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. When the smoke and light cleared, Leonard was gone and only darkness remained.

Then she was falling, falling through the blackness.

 

Lisa’s eyes snapped open and she sat up, tears were streaming down her face and she was sweating. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

“It was just a dream.” She reminded herself. “He’s fine, Lenny’s fine.”

She groped for her phone on the nightstand and blinked as the screen lit up.

With shaking fingers, she sent a text to her brother.

“WHERE ARE YOU LENNY?! PLEASE… just tell me you’re okay.”

She stopped herself from scrolling through the long one-sided conversation of her asking where he was and if he was okay. She knew it would just make her worry even more then she already was.

Lisa dropped her phone back onto the nightstand and laid back down.

Starring into the darkness, she let the tears slide down her face until she finally fell asleep.

 

Far away through time and space (quite literally), Mick Rory sat glumly in his room aboard the Waverider. In his hand, he held a small photo of Lisa that he had found among his partner Leonard’s possessions.

He’d been starting at it for an hour wondering if he would ever be brave enough to go and tell her the truth.

The truth that he knew she deserved to know.

Her brother was dead. He was never coming back.


End file.
